


The Real Reason.

by LafemeNikitta323



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Feels, Other, Veterans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LafemeNikitta323/pseuds/LafemeNikitta323
Summary: Henry was forced into this hell and eventually he loses control over his sanity. Due to him having PTSD, he collapses with images of the War he was forced into.How does Bendy react when he realizes the real reason on why Henry left?





	The Real Reason.

**Author's Note:**

> Bendy and the Ink Machine, Bendy, Boris, and Henry belong to theMeatly. Not me. The plot belongs to me. 
> 
> I have grown an attachment to the Veteran!Henry AU, and this plot came in mind. Prepare for cuteness and feels combined into one.

Henry couldn't take it anymore. 

He was so close to losing it when he fell into this hell, but now? 

Henry's hands held the wrench, the grip so tight the wrench would break in half if it were plain material. He tried his best to remain calm by taking deep breaths, counting slowly, and thinking of the good times when he was here 30 years back

30 years before everything changed.

30 years before Henry's world soon changed drastically for the rest of his life. 

Before he was drafted into that **horrid** war. 

Henry's bottom lip was bit so hard it started to bleed. His eyes rapidly went from left to right, up to down. His paranoia rose, his sanity shrank. 

He was about to lose it. 

Henry wasn't sure when he was going to snap, and that concerned him. It has been so long since he felt like this. The last time he felt like this was during the war. Even after, when he came home that night he cried and trembled so hard, not even Linda (in this, she is his wife) could change him back to who he was. He ended up getting PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. A disorder that can never leave. All thanks to the government choosing his number for draft. 

And because of PTSD, Henry was let go by Bendy the Ink Demon's Studios. 

 

_"Your condition may ruin the company, Henry," Joey spoke softly, "I don't want Bendy and the others to get worried, nor do I want the image to change."_

 

By hearing the slightest creak from the floor had Henry bolting to the Little Miracle's Station. If there wasn't one nearby, Henry would jolt and scream out deadly threats with his voice trembling. 

If there was one thing that helps him calm besides his small therapy, it's his new companion and a long friend; Boris the Wolf. 

The reunion was sweet however it sort of lasted shortly when Henry passed out from the nerves relaxing too fast. Ever since Henry found Boris, he felt at ease in a way. He felt that Boris can help him remain calm in situations. Better than being by himself at least. However, Henry wanted Boris to stay at the elevator. He didn't want Boris to get in danger. Henry figured if there was any danger near the elevator, Boris can close the elevator doors and go to another floor. At least Boris will be safe. 

Unlike Henry. 

Besides, Henry knew that if Boris went with him, Boris would see a mental breakdown. He doesn't want Boris to worry about him any more than he already is. Besides, after Boris saw his dead self, Henry figured to give him some space to think. 

Henry took out another cog with his wrench and heard Alice through the speakers. Upon hearing the speakers crackling Henry nearly fell to the floor, his eyes wide and stared at the ceiling. 

_"Good work my little errand boy. Return the cogs to me."_

Upon realizing it was only Alice had him calm down at least a little. He slowly got to his feet and walked towards the elevator. His hands holding all 4 cogs and the wrench. 

If he followed Alice's small favors, he can go home. He can forget about this hellhole, and he can finally be at peace. 

Upon thinking these thoughts gave Henry a small smile. _Home...._

It wasn't long before his smile faded. He felt a thick aura slowly approaching him, his back vision catching ink slowly crawling the walls. Henry's heart began pounding, his eyes growing wide. 

"...Oh God.." His mouth quivered and his voice trembled. He could only whisper. 

 **Bendy is coming**.

His heart began pounding, his feet stalled. Henry felt as if everything around him went black. He recognized this feeling....way back...30 years ago..

It wasn't long before his eyes were drenched in tears and his legs lost strength. 

 

There was one goal for the ink demon. Find Henry and kill him. Simple. 

Why? 

Because he wanted revenge. Revenge for having the entire studio abandoned for so long. He walked down the halls in silence and stared at his creations scattering out. He walked down the stairs to hear something that delighted his ears.

Crying. 

The voice that quivered in tears - Bendy can recognize in a split second.

Henry. 

His smile grew as he walked down the stairs. This is it. Bendy can finally finish off what he started. He peeked over and saw something that amused him. 

He saw Henry lying right beside the wall, curled up onto a ball, crying. Henry looked so vulnerable. Bendy figured it'd be best to slowly approach him and finish the job, the good ol' scaring him to death trick.

And so he did. He slowly approached Henry and watched him freeze. 

Bendy's hand slowly reached out to the frozen man, ready to kill him then and there. 

"...D...Don't shoot him.." 

Bendy's hand stiffened, merely inches from Henry's figure. 

"...O..Oh God....t...the bombs...t...take cover...p-p-please..." 

Bendy's hand jolted back just a little. Well this is new. 

"T....The trenches....h....hide in the trenches..." 

Trenches? 

Bombs?

Bendy didn't recall making anything like that. 

"N...No come back....o...oh god.." Bendy watched Henry sob with his eyes closed shut. "T..There's blood everywhere..." 

It was at that moment when Bendy realized what Henry was sobbing about. 

 

_"Papa Drew?" The small ink demon was sitting on Joey's desk, "Where's Henry?"_

_"Henry had to leave." Joey answered. Bendy stiffened, his eyes widened._

_"Wha- Why?"_

_"Because he returned from a war, and he has harsh memories of it." Joey replied, "I can't have him being forced to come here."_

_"W-Will he come back?"_

_"....Hah...Bendy." Joey patted the Ink Demon's head. "...soon you'll know."_

 

 

Harsh memories

Trenches

Bombs

Blood

Death

 **War.**  

Everything clicked on Bendy. Henry was forced out the door, he didn't choose to leave like everyone else. Heck, the condition Bendy's seeing looked awfully familiar. Bendy slowly sank down to Henry's level. Ooh yeah he remembered that face. 

The face of pure horror. 

 

_"Hey Henry I made Hot Cocoa with Sammy!" Bendy swooped in Henry's office with a mug. He noticed Henry was sleeping on his desk._

_"Aww Henry!" Bendy put the mug beside Henry, "Ya can't fall asleep at a time like this!" He giggled, "But since you came back from this 'war' thing, I'll let it slide~!" He gave the sleeping figure a wink. When the Ink Demon turned around, he heard Henry whimper. Hearing him whimper had the Ink Demon jerk his head over to see Henry trembling._

_"...Oh God...." He whimpered, "T..There's blood everywhere...."_

_"H..Henry?" Bendy called out_

_"S...Stop shooting....t...they are innocent..."_

_"H-Henry please." Bendy slowly crawled on Henry's desk and hugged him. "Y-You're going to be okay."_

_It wasn't long before Henry's ragged breaths faded and Bendy felt a small nudge._

_"..B..Bendy." He heard Henry mumble,_

_"H-Henry y-you're going to be okay, okay?"_

_"Bendy I'm fine...I'm awake." Henry picked up the small demon and gave him a hug._

_"I...I made you some hot cocoa!" Bendy pointed to the cup. "I-I made it with Sammy!"_

_"Aww you did? Thanks buddy." Henry set Bendy on his lap and took the cup from the desk. From then on, Bendy was helping Henry draw the next cartoon._

 

Such a memory gave Bendy a soft heart. His hands were trembling, watching Henry whimper as he did before. It was hesitant, but Bendy slowly made his way and hugged Henry. 

"....Y...YoU'Re G oiNG t o B e O Kay." Even if his voice sounded a little disoriented, he could still hear his own voice from 30 years ago, "H...Hen R Y yoU RE go ING T o BE o kAY." 

As if it were back 30 years ago, it wasn't long before Henry's ragged breaths and quivering voice faded. Bendy waited until Henry was completely calm before he left. He slowly stood up and headed to the wall opposite of where Henry lay. Just before he went through the inky entrance he heard Henry speak.

"......Thank you Bendy." 

".....................y e a H." Bendy slowly nodded his head, "....Anytime Henry." Bendy heard his own old happy voice clearly for the first time in 30 years. 

And honestly, Bendy missed it. 

With that, Bendy walked through the inky entrance, disappearing through Henry's view. 

Henry slowly sat up, staring at the wall where Bendy left off. After around 10 minutes, the speakers cracked.

"I'm waiting my errand boy!" Alice snapped. 

"...Yeah...coming" Henry mumbled, having a smile on his face. He took the wrench and the cogs and headed towards the elevator. 


End file.
